1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for use in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly having a folding cushion and remote lock release configured for one handed operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles includes seat assemblies for supporting occupants within an interior passenger compartment. It is known to provide seats with folding seat backs to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. Yet, it remains desirable to provide improved seat designs that enhance the cargo capacity of the vehicle and are easily actuated between stowed and seating positions.